


Cours vite

by Nelja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: C'est la fin du monde, et tous les enfants de Loki sont à ses côtés, sauf un.
Relationships: Loki & Sleipnir (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 11
Collections: fam_fic





	Cours vite

C'est la fin du monde, et Loki est entouré de sa famille. Ils vont tous mourir, mais après tant d'années de geôle et de souffrances, ce n'est qu'une libération de plus.

La lune et le soleil hurlent sous les crocs des enfants de Fenrir. Les dieux et les morts se battent avec plus de hargne que les humains n'ont jamais pu trouver en eux.

Loki n'affrontera pas Odin. Ce serait tactiquement bien peu solide. Et puis, même si Odin est celui qui l'a le plus déçu de tous les asgardiens, cela n'en fait pas celui qu'il déteste le plus.

Ou peut-être que si, mais dans ce cas, lui envoyer Fenrir reste une bien meilleure idée.

Un instant, pourtant, pendant une pause après la première altercation, il y a un moment où les asgardiens se rangent derrière Odin, où les rebelles se rangent derrière Loki, et ils sont si proches qu'ils pourraient se voir dans le blanc des yeux.

Loki croise presque le regard d'Odin - mais il refuse même cet affrontement. Surtout celui là, la capacité d'Odin à ne jamais reconnaître qu'il a tort est infinie.

A la place, il baisse les yeux, et ne regarde que Sleipnir, la monture divine. Et pendant un instant, il se demande ce que Sleipnir est capable de comprendre, s'il sait que toute sa famille et dans l'autre camp, ou s'il les a si peu connus qu'il les a tous oubliés. Loki a donné Sleipnir à Odin comme un jeu, comme un moyen de lui faire admettre ses responsabilités pour un des épisodes les plus déplaisants de sa vie...

A l'époque, Loki avait peu d'expérience de situations déplansantes. Et maintenant, il a la nostalgie même de cette expérience, et regrette de n'avoir pas pris soin de cet enfant-là. Mais c'est trop tard.

Il se rappelle, pourtant, lui avoir appris un petit jeu - parce que même quand Loki n'a l'occasion d'interagir avec quelqu'un qu'une ou deux fois, ce qu'il fait de mieux est... honnêtement, donner des surnoms ! Qui est un bon cheval-araignée, cheval-pieuvre, cheval-dragon ? Vraiment, il devrait avoir oublié tout cela, tout autant que Sleipnir l'a probablement oublié.

Mais la deuxième chose que Loki fait le mieux est enseigner des jeux stupides ! Et maintenant, il lance un sifflement strident, en trois temps. Sleipnir se rappelle et caracole joyeusement.

Ce n'est pas assez pour désarçonner Odin, loin de là. Mais c'est assez pour qu'il se méfie, pour qu'il se rappelle la parenté de son serviteur, pour qu'il doute de cette loyauté qui lui est pourtant acquise. Il saute de cheval, se prépare à entrer dans la mêlée planté sur ses pieds, sa lance à la main. Il brave Fenrir du regard. Les lances recommencent à voler.

Loki espère que Sleipnir s'enfuira à toutes pattes.

Le cheval le plus rapide d'Asgard ne l'est sans doute pas assez pour devancer la fin du monde, mais il peut toujours éviter d'être tué par un de ses frères.


End file.
